


The Illusion of Fire [on hold]

by Ellalone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Mutants, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalone/pseuds/Ellalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be rewritten some day.</p><p>After spending a while with her crazy best friend Deadpool, the young mutant girl decides to quit the mercenary life she grew up with, and start a new one, at Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. When finally settled there, you meet this random, flirtatious guy called Pyro. You fall in love in a matter of seconds, but does he feel the same way about you? And what will happen when Pyro gets an opportunity to leave the school and help other mutants, a chance to feel known?</p><p>{ I do not own 20th Century Fox, Marvel or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"I'm going to miss you so, so much!" Wade says, as he almost crushes you in his hug. "Wade... I can't breathe," you reply, nearly choking. He finally releases you and just looks at you for a moment. He wipes away a tear from his face (even though it doesn't help much since he has his mask on) and places a final kiss on your hair. "You do realize you can visit me any time, right?" you ask. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier woman?! I thought I could only visit in like vacation days or such bullshit! This changes everything!" He says, a bit angry.

You and Wade (or also known as Deadpool) had been arguing about you going to Xavier's school or not. Wade was clearly against, since he would lose his teammate/friend/equal. You and him have practically the same mutations; teleportation, amazing fighting abilities and a healing factor. You met him when you got an operation to cure your cancer, but it didn't turn out great. Wade got all kinds of scars; his face looked like an avocado who had sex with an older avocado (as a guy said who we came across on our many adventures together). The only scar you had left was one going from the right side of your jaw, over your nose, up to the left side of your forehead, disappearing in your hair. You didn't exactly get it from the procedure. You got it because you wouldn't shut up. After that experience you had gotten quiet more often, even shy sometimes. That can be a real disadvantage when you're working as a mercenary with someone like Wade, who talks all the time.

"I already told you that like months ago!" You replied. Wade looks off into the distance, searching in his memories. This sometimes also means he's not paying attention to anything you say. "You didn't pay attention then, did you?" you asked. No response. "Wade!" You snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hm? Yes?" He asks, a bit confused. You sigh, and give him a peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna go now, I'll see ya, okay?" you say to him. His face turns from confused to sad. "I'll see ya. And if any of those guys touch you, I'll kick his ass! I'll probably visit tomorrow, or maybe the day after that... I don't know yet, I've got a new job," he rambles as he finally steps in his crappy-ass car and crosses away, waving and not paying attention at all to the road. God, he can be a real idiot sometimes.

You walk through the gates of Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. The front garden is beautiful, all kinds of plants and trees around the paths everywhere. In the middle, there was a big X-shaped shrubbery. You walk around it and stop in front of the doors of the huge building. It really has this magical appearance. You knock the handle against the wood three times, and wait.

No answer. You knock again. This sure as hell is taking a long time. Finally, a door creeks open. You take a step forward and look into the big, empty hallway. You turn to see who had actually opened the door, but no one's there. You take another step, now being inside. The door shuts again behind you.  _This is some creepy voodoo shit_ , you thought.  _Actually, miss (Y/L/N), I'm just using my mutant abilities,_ another voice you've never heard before says in your head. You jump at the sudden noise and wildly look around you. Still no one.  _Am I getting one of those alter ego's, like Wade?_ you think. I mean, you two had the same operation and he got mad shit crazy, but you didn't, which was great of course, but still a bit strange. The other voice starts talking again;  _No, I believe you're not going crazy. My name is Charles Xavier, and welcome to my school for gifted youngsters. My apologies for startling you miss (Y/L/N), but I can't welcome you in person. I'm teaching a class at the moment. It would be magnificent if you would wait in your room for me; the second floor, number 221. I will be with you in 30 minutes._

Well, great. First day in the school and you're already lost. You're on the second floor, but you can't seem to find the correct room... This is so weird. After a while of walking through long hallways, you come across someone else. A girl with brown hair, with some locks white. It's different, and you like it. "Hi. I-uh, I'm new here, and I'm kinda lost. Do you know where room 221 is?" you stutter. She gives you a weird look at first, but after that a friendly smile, and replies: "Oh, yeah! Well, room 221 is on the second floor. You're on the third." Damn. Those stairs get you confused. "Oh, I'm such an idiot! I'm (Y/N), by the way," you say. "I'm rogue. Well, it's nice to meet you (Y/N), but I should probably get back to my room. I've got a lot of homework." She waves you goodbye and walks away. You sigh, as you walk back down the stairs. You find your room pretty quickly now, since you're on the right floor this time.  _221,_  it says. You're across from room 220. Friendly neighbors? Nah, you're not  _such_  a social type. You open the door, finding it unlocked, and step inside. It's an average sized room, with a one-person bed, a desk, bathroom and even a balcony! You open the doors to it and step in the fresh air. It has a great view. To you, at least. In front of you is a running track. Who knows? Maybe some guys will be jogging out there...

**Pyro's P.O.V.**

I open the door to look outside my room after hearing some loud noise. I find the room across mine opened, with a girl standing on the balcony, looking out into the distance. I lean against my door post. I already like her, only by looking at the tight suit she's wearing. It's black and very... red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your P.O.V.**

"You know, it's not safe to leave your door open. Anyone can walk in," a voice says behind you, startling you. You pull out you Katanas from the sockets on your back as you turn around. He has spiky, blonde hair. He puts his hands up, to show you he's not armed. "Whoa sweetheart, calm down. I'm your new neighbor," he says. You slowly lower your Katanas. "I'm Pyro by the way. What's your name?" he asks, as he grabs a lighter from his pocket and starts playing with it. "(Y/N). My name's (Y/N)," you reply. He smiles. "Don't you have a mutant name?" he asks. You think for a moment. "... Lady Deadpool."

Before Pyro could respond, another voice behind him says: "Well Pyro, I see you've met miss (Y/L/N) already. She'll be your new neighbor. If you'll excuse us, I have to talk to her alone." It's professor Xavier. Pyro opened his mouth, as if he wants to protest, but closes it again and just nods. He walks back into his room and professor Xavier closes the door behind him after he... 'rolled' into your room.

The professor is really kind. He talked to you about your new classes, rules and vacation days. After half an hour of just talking someone knocked at the door. You open it and see a man with a wolf-like haircut in a leather jacket standing in front of you. He raises his eyebrows as he looks at you up and down. That girl Rogue had given you the same weird look when she saw you and now you know why. You're still wearing your suit. Deadpool had given it to you years ago, to make you part of his 'crew'. It's quite similar to his, only it's a bit more... feminine. "(Y/N), this is Logan. You may also know him as the Wolverine," the professor says. "Oh yeah! Hi, I'm (Y/N). Wade has told me a lot about you," you say, shaking his hand. "You're friends with Deadpool?!" he asks, a little shocked. "Yeah, but I'm not as crazy as him." He nods, and smiles. You step aside to let him in and he places a rather large bag on your desk. "These will be your books for your classes. I hope you enjoy staying here," the professor says. You thank him and Logan as they leave your room again.

You sigh and sit back on your bed. Your first class already starts in an hour. It's probably best if you change into something normal, without your weapons. You look at your class; math. How wonderful and exciting, as Wade would say with the clear sound of sarcasm in his voice. You miss him already. Wade might be one crazy idiot, but he's your crazy idiot. You've always looked out for each other. He's probably the only one who you could call something as close as family. You unpack your bag rather quickly and get changed. You grab your newly bought (F/C) backpack and head out. You've still got about 15 minutes until the actual class starts, but seeing as you just got lost, it would probably be useful to head out a little earlier. You feel nerves building up. You know that you can feel at home here, but there is still that small part inside of you that tells you no one will accept you.

You take a wrong turn and get lost again, costing five minutes to find your way back. And just as you finally reach the classroom, the bell rings. You sigh happily and walk in. There already are a couple students seated, and you recognize the girl in the back; Rogue. You walk over to her table. "Hey, could I sit next to you?" you ask unsure. She looks up from her book and smiles. "Of course!" In five minutes the class is full, except for two seats in front of you and Rogue. "They're always late," she says, as the teacher walks in. He stops as he passes your table. "Ah, you must be (Y/N)," he says. He's wearing some really cool kind of sunglasses. You nod, not sure what to say next. "Well, my name is mister Summers, or some may know me as Cyclops. You're going to have to catch up a bit, but that's fine," he says, as he shakes your hand. He walks over to the chalkboard and starts writing some notes. He seems nice. You grab your books out of your backpack and open them.

Just as mister Summers starts to explain a note, the class door opens again and two people come running in. One has brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm so sorry mister Summers, we couldn't find the classroom," he says. Looks like you're not the only one who has trouble with remembering where to go. You look at the other guy and your eyes lock. It's that guy from before, your neighbor. He smirks, as he and the other guy sit in front of you. Pyro grabs his lighter again from his pocket and starts playing with it. He lights it up and moves the flame into his hand behind his back, so you could see. The guy next to him however, freezes the flame and the ice falls onto the floor. Mister Summers turns around and looks at the two boys. "You two get to stay a little longer after class." They groan. "That's Bobby, my boyfriend. And that's Pyro," Rogue whispers. "I know, we've met before. He's my neighbor," you reply. "Oh god no, if you need a break from him, you can always come to my room." You smile at her and turn around to see Pyro staring at the two of you, his eyes narrow. You smirk mischievously and he turns back around to actually pay attention to mister Summers, before he gets an even bigger punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry it's been a while, but I haven't been feeling too well lately. Probably some kind of flu I picked up at school. And because this story didn't get that many likes or votes. I know Pyro isn't the most popular person of the X-men movies, but I just can't help it man. If I get a crush on someone, I gotta write something about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, vote and/or comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after two hours of classes, which actually seemed a lot longer, you have a break. You arrive in the dining room, and immediately panic. You don't want to be one of those new students who sit alone awkwardly. You grab a plate and get some food from the lunch table, and look around. You get snapped out of your thoughts when someone nudges your shoulder. Pyro smirks, as he asks: "Wanna come sit with us?" You nod and follow him towards an empty table. After only a matter of seconds Rogue and Bobby come sit with you. "Summers made us stay after class to write on the chalkboard 'I should pay more attention to the teacher and less to girls'," Pyro sighs. You and Rogue laugh. Pyro smirks and narrows his eyes. "You like the attention babe?" He says, and you feel the warmth turn to your cheeks. Before you can reply, someone hugs you from behind. "What the-" you start, as you try and get out of the person's grasp. You turn around and see Wade smiling down at you through his mask. "Wade? What are you doing here?" You ask confused. He sits on the chair next to you and sighs. "I missed you, you dork!" He replies with a laugh.

You frown. "I've been gone for three, maybe four hours Wade. I don't even know if you're allowed in here." He looks down at the floor. "I know... It's just weird not to have you around, ya know? I got a job and usually you have my back, but this time some other guy had my back, by stabbing me with a knife," he says. You laugh, but the others look at you like you're some kind of freak. "Oh, sorry guys. This is Wade, he has a healing factor," you explain. "Wade, these are Pyro, Bobby and Rogue." Wade gets up and shakes everyone's hand excited. Before he can say anything else, someone grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. "You're not allowed in here yet, bub. Only after school hours," Logan says. Wade looks sad at his feet. "Fine," he finally snaps before angrily pacing away.

"So that's why you're called lady Deadpool," Pyro says. You smile and nod. "Wait, that was Deadpool?" Rogue asks. "Wow, I've never seen him before, but everyone says he's awesome," Bobby adds. You let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, he's awesome. But sometimes he can be pretty reckless and annoying," you say. "We're really close."

After 2 more hours you're finally free and you head to your room, excited to decorate to your liking. You've never really had your own room before, since you and Wade were always on the road finding jobs and therefor staying at motels. As you're putting your books on the shelves, there is a knock at your door. "Really Wade?" You mumble. But when you open it, Pyro is standing in front of you, leaning against the doorpost with that usual smirk plastered on his face. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to the museum tomorrow after break, as a field trip," he says. "Of course, if you want to stay here, I'd be more than happy to join y-" before he can finish that sentence, you thank him and slam the door in his face. 

Just as you want to jump on your bed, there's another knock on the door. You sigh as you open it. "Hey bub," Logan says. "I just wanted to let you know that you have a class at 4, in the garden." You frown. "Uh, okay. Thanks," you reply. He smiles and walks away, revealing Pyro behind him. Before you can react, he steps inside your room and hops onto your bed. "A gentleman doesn't invade a lady's room," you say, as you close the door behind you. "Well, I'm not that gentle," Pyro replies with a smirk. He starts to play with his lighter again. You look at the clock. It's 3 PM. In an hour you have your next class apparently. "What class do we have at 4?" You ask curiously. "It's like a self-defense class. We learn to control our powers and use them," Pyro replies. "But I already know how to do that," you say. Wade taught you everything he knew, which was clearly a lot. "Right," he says sarcastically. You frown. "What?" "I don't think you can beat me," he says. You smirk. "We shall see." Pyro laughs, as he gets up from the bed. "You should suit up. It can get pretty rough, if you know what I mean." You smack the back of his head as you push him out the door. "I can help you if you want-" You slam the door in his face (again).

After about 40 minutes, you head downstairs in your gear, prepared for a fight. You walk out the large glass doors into the garden. There is a huge grass field, with some chairs lined up next to an area. You see some of your fellow students, and immediately heat rises up your cheeks. You must really stand out in your suit. Most of them were wearing black combat clothes or even catsuits. And here you are, in your black and red gear. You sigh, as you walk over to sit next to Rogue, Bobby and Pyro. As you take your seat, they finally notice you. "You look awesome!" Bobby says, and Rogue smiles excitedly. Pyro just keeps staring, making you feel a bit awkward. "Alright class, everyone sit down," a voice says. You turn around to see Logan, dressed up in a suit with an X on his chest. You smile to yourself. It doesn't suit him at all. Pyro sees it and whispers: "He hates it."

Unfortunately, Logan did hear that. He narrows his eyes. "Well, how about you and Bobby start, bub?" He says, looking at Pyro. He sighs, and stands up. "Great," you hear Bobby mumble. You and Rogue stiffen a laugh, and Logan winks at you. You smile back and see Pyro looking at you with narrowed eyes as he walks to the center of the grass field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? Leave comments! I really enjoy writing this, so please let me know. I haven't been getting as many likes on this story, so I'm still doubting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm writing three stories at a time right now :0 but I just wanted something different. I hadn't watched the X-men movies before, and when I did, I kinda got a crush on Pyro. Oops. I mean, it's not that I don't like writing 'Adventure lies ahead' and 'Reason to hold on' (I love writing them), but it's just that this was something new. A little less... Problematic. Or something. I love Deadpool. I love Pyro. Dammit. Please do vote, follow me and/or leave comments. I love reading your replies! PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


End file.
